The End is the Beginning 4: Trouble with Spirits
by GamingWithPyromania
Summary: Young Andrew was never thought of highly by most of his family. So, once his older sister, Venus, was mysteriously killed, he took it so hard, he had trouble understanding life anymore. Andrew discovers new things about his father's workplace that only add to his superstitions, and fears.
1. Venus

**Chapter 1- Venus**

* * *

It's late in the afternoon, around nine thirty in an suburban household. An older brother, named Darren, picks on his younger brother, Andrew, by barring his door shut, keeping the young boy of seven stuck inside. Though poor Andrew tries as he might to get out, his brother of fifteen is much too large to move away.

"What are you going to do little boy? Call for Venus? She's gone now, so you can't do that! So all you can do is cry! Cry little boy! Cry!" Darren snickers from behind the door, pestering the young boy.

"...mmhh…." Andrew chokes out. Though this was not the first time Darren was cruel to him, it was the first time his sister wasn't there to help him. His older sister Venus had died no more than two months ago from a fatal car crash, that killed her instantly, right outside his Father's establishment. Venus had always scolded Darren for being unruly towards Andrew, then would take Andrew to her room to comfort him. Even when Andrew had a rotten day at school, his sister would always come and hold him and remind him that it was all ok. "Venus... " Andrew said to himself quietly. There was the chime of the grandfather clock outside his room, and he counted to ten as the chime went out.

All alone in his room, Andrew sighed. Who would be there for him this time? Andrew often found himself remembering how Venus used to be, and how dreadful his life was no without her. The way her soft blonde hair fell down past her shoulders when she smiled, how her bright blue eyes always seemed to shine… it hurt to remember.

Darren was giggling at him now, in a sick and twisted tone. Andrew often found that Darren was very childish, but also had this overall demonic undertone; not unlike a dictator or satanist. The way he hit the door, or rather scratched it with his nails, or the way he stabbed his food with his pent up anger. After reading a story book about witches and warlocks, Andrew always drew parallels to them and Darren. His breath had an odor of death, and while his favorite activities didn't involve eating children, he did spend a lot of time torturing them. Especially Andrew.

Moving away from the door, after finding that kicking it had no value, Andrew slumped over in the corner, where his stuffed animals laid. These were the only friends he had, not even the crybabies at school could stand to listen to all of Andrew's self pity and tears. His only safety was his best pals, Bonnie, Chica, and both Freddy and Fredbear. He used to like Foxy, but he had many nightmarish "Encounters" with his older brother in a Foxy mask and ripped the head off the doll in anger one night.

He created little personalities for them too, so he could better relate to them. He made them into people he desperately wanted to meet or be. Freddy was a stoic leader, one he could only dream of meeting; a genuine super-bear. Chica was the silent, resourceful, and sympathetic type; a very sweet and gentle soul. Bonnie was… well… he was just himself. Bonnie did his best to please everyone, be nice, and be the best Bonnie he could be. And when that wasn't enough, he never let it bring him down. Then there was Fredbear, or what he often called it as, Goldie. Goldie was his favorite. Goldie was the one he brought to school, Goldie was the one he got in bed with, Goldie was the one he risked taking to the doctor with. This was only after Venus died, however. When she did, Andrew made Goldie more like her. He made Goldie act like her, be like her, become her, and he never let Goldie out of his sight after that. Goldie was like that safeguard, always there for when you needed her, and never in the way. An extension of his soul.

Goldie wasn't Venus, though. As hard as Andrew tried, he could never get over the fact that she was gone, and often remembered as he tried to sleep, using the soft bear as his tissue. Like Venus used to do. The bear was Venus, yet nothing like the real thing.

He started crying then, wishing so hard that the bear would just start talking to him, start to comfort him like Venus did. She never did though… and he could only cry about that. Crying helped the pain a bit, but never made the problems go away.

As he cried, he remembered what Venus would always say when she comforted him while he cried: "It's alright to cry, but once you do, just remember that you let that problem win, and that problem will always come back, just because you let it know that it can beat you." He would often remember this when he cried, to help them stop. It never really did though, as it reminded him of her.

His father worked late that night, and as a result Andrew went without dinner. Darren, of course, made himself some food, but nothing was done for Andrew. So, without any food or drink, Andrew listened to the sound of his stomach growling and the felt the dryness in his throat until he fell asleep.

* * *

Waking up in the morning only reminded him that he never got anything the day before. His morning consisted of slowly dragging himself around the house until he got himself ready for the day. Brushing his teeth, dressing up in his favorite black and white striped shirt. He grabbed his stuffed Fredbear doll before heading into the living room. His family was of a middle class standard, able to afford a nice television, sofa, and a few other bits and bobs that made the living room pleasing to the eyes of visitors.

"Andrew, are you ready yet?" His father called out to him from the other side of the room. His head was blocked by a fully extended newspaper, and his voice sounded muffled. Andrew muttered a soft response. "Speak up son!" his dad said louder. Andrew's hands stung with a sharp pain, along with his chest. His father had this strange air about him, one that made Andrew feel small, unimportant, and useless. It made the young boy nervous to be around his father, not only due to his father's

"Y-yes sir…" Andrew stuttered. It was strange, his dad normally liked to show his face when he was angry… except when-

"BAAHHHHHHHGH!" He screamed, pulling the newspaper down from his face, exposing a feral Foxy mask. Andrew screamed so loud he fell to the ground, and the tears came from his face so fast he surprised even himself. "Ahh HAHA!" His dad said triumphantly, standing over the fallen boy. "Come on Andrew! We gotta go!" He said, pulling the mask down from his face.

"Ugh… ugh…" Andrew panted. Soon afterwards his dad dragged him to the car, where they drove nearly forty feet to his dad's business. His once loved, now hated place to go. Fred Bear and Friends. Every weekend, and summer vacation, like the one he is only just now starting, would he come here for the whole day. His dad worked the place, and since his mother died when he was young, most of his childhood was sent here, rather than home. After all, why pay someone to watch him if his father could do it for free?

To make matters worse, his brother was a constant annoyance, as well as his father, during the time he was there. Since it was summer as well, he would be there, everyday, for the next two months, Without Venus either.

Andrew entered the building after his father, dreading the thought that he would be here for a very, very long time. His body shook with anxiety for the ridicule and abuse he would feel, and already began to cry just from the thought. His brother noticed.

"Crying already? I haven't even started yet, little boy…" He said, thinking he was funny by rubbing and messing up Andrew's hair. Andrew was ready to hide away somewhere, away from the other children that would soon be there, ready to play and sing with their favorite animatronics. Though Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica were on the sign, only two animatronics were present at the place. Spring Bonnie, and Fred Bear. As far as Andrew knew, the animatronics were part of a "Dual sister location" thing, where one company had Freddy and his friends, and the other had Fred bear and his friend Spring Bonnie. Interestingly, the kids saw that this was mostly fair, as, unlike the other location, the ones here were more human like.

Andrew knew this; he knew why they were more lifelike. There were people inside them. People controlled the suits from inside, acted as them, pretended to be them. They wore the suits themselves. And Andrew thought it was horrific, for he had heard the stories the other children told of it. "They were haunted." They would say, or they were "Forsaken". To him, they were unknown, and his fear of the unknown was what made him act this way.

As they approached him, he would back away slowly, and if they were to touch him, he would freeze, as if their sight was based off movement.

Today felt different, though. He felt a frigidness in the air all day, like winter had barged in through the large double doors, unwelcome. The animatronics were less of a worry, though he kept his distance. It wasn't until the near end of the day that Andrew felt something was worse than different. It felt more Evil now. It felt like icy cold fingers were digging his back, like a piece of shattered glass. He found himself pulling away from more than just the suits, but also other children and adults. Everyone was more _terrifying_ to him… more unknown.

The clock in the building chimed nine o'clock; it was time to go soon. Andrew could feel relief coming, but he still felt the overwhelming doom still pushing on him like a thousand pounds of weight atop his shoulders. Everyone else had gone, his brother asleep on one of the booths, the animatronics powered down, lying down on the stage. His father, however, was in the storage room, for the extra animatronic parts. His urge to peek was overwhelming, and soon he found himself quietly tiptoeing towards the door. He heard something… something unpleasant, behind it. Something flooding, splashing to the floor like a spilled water bottle. Pushing the door slowly, he peeked his curious head around the corner.

Inside he saw the usual sight, many heads of the animatronics atop shelves, along with arms and other sorts of parts adorning the room. An empty metal table was felt unusual in the middle of the small room. Around that time Andrew smelled and heard something _Dreadful_. As he turned his head, he saw his father, his back to the door Andrew was in, pushing something into one of the suits, the one normally on the table, with a strange sense of urgency. As Andrew's eyes adjusted to the darkness, he saw that there was _Blood everywhere_. On his father, on whatever it was, Andrew could not see what it was, it was too dark, and the suit he was pushing it sound of rushing fluid was blood hitting the floor, he discovered with horror. Then, as his eyes adjusted, he saw what his father was doing. He had a small child in his hands, difficulty pushing it into the suit with a determined look on his face. Andrew held back a scream, his arms shaking, his eyes already producing an ample amount of tears. He fell backward, falling onto the ground with a quiet _thud_. Pushing himself away from the door, he got up and dashed towards the door, swearing he thought he saw the animatronics on the stage turn back on, only to stare at him as he shut the front door behind himself.

* * *

 **Author's Note-**

Um... so this took much longer than I wanted too. It feels like forever ago since I said I would post this chapter, this story, but it only just now seems like the time to do it. To explain, let me tell you about how long it took to write this. Two months. Yeah, it did, and It's been an ordeal and a half to make it perfect, which I don't really think it is, but I knew if I waited any longer I wouldn't have anybody still left to read it. So bam! Chapter one! I rewrote this thing, and I counted, 26 times! YEP! It's so frustrating, but I finally got the basis of this down! I'll try and make this story better than the other three all together, so buckle up, And get ready, because it's coming! (Man I'm lame) Anyway, Have an exciting day everyone ^_^!

* * *

 **Song of the day-**

I now this song is is a pretty late topic for me now, but I really like "Plushtrap" by Groundbreaking, of course, I love nearly every Groundbreaking song, even the non-fnaf ones. Oh! And I don't remember if I put it here, but the Foxy song by him is also very good. Wow, two songs of the day? You should be paying me! HAH!


	2. Bedtime Stories

**Chapter 2- Bedtime Stories**

* * *

"Ben!"

"Mmhh…."

"BEN! Hello? Get up Ben! It's time to go! You're going to be late!" Ben's mother yelled. Her voice was just as bright and intense as the sunlight that flooded his room. "I'm leaving now, you should wake up you're sister now, ok?" He heard her say as the front door to his apartment slammed shut.

With a yawn, Ben sat up in his bed, looking around his room. "W-what? What's happening?" He said to no one in particular, looking down at himself. He forgot what he actually looked like, no fur or metal parts to be seen. "What happened? Why am I back to this-"

"BEN!?" He heard his sister scream from her room across from his. He got up to his feet, only to stumble to the ground, nearly hitting his head on his nightstand.

"Whoa! Real legs! Not normal!" He grumbled, slowly pulling himself back up, trying to remember how to walk. He managed to fumble the door open and make his way through it. "My house… just as it was before I left it... " He said. He forgot exactly what happened to himself, just a bright light then… nothing… for a long while. "Charlie?" He remembered, dashing carefully over to his sisters room. He opened the door, seeing his sister's room once again. There, on the pink and yellow covered bed, sat his younger sister Charlie, looking just as confused as he did. She wasn't Chica, not anymore.

"Ben!" Charlie said again, quieter this time. He forgot what she looked like too, and it was only now that he remembered her soft blonde hair and her bright pink eyes. Ironic, Ben though, how similar she looked to chica before… "Ben, what's happening…" She said with distress.

"I-I don't know… but… we're back… back to being us." He said, his voice shaking. They sat there looking at each other for a minute, both in awe and confusion. "We're… us… Charlie…" He said, walking over to her, sitting next to her. He felt her hand, feeling her skin under his. "Charlie… we're us…" He repeated, as if the words meant more than just that.

"But why? What happened? Do you remember?" Charlie said. Ben looked at her with a sympathetic look.

"Charlie… I don't know… but we should go find Freddy and Reynard." He said. Charlie's eyes lit up at the sound of Reynard's name. "We should get dressed too." Ben noted, looking at his sister's bright yellow pajamas and his blue ones, flushing.

* * *

"Hmm… what a strange thing indeed…" Reynard said, scratching his chin. Ben and Charlie had already arrived at Freddy and Reynard's apartment, to talk to their friends about what had happened to them. Their house was a wreck, clearly in need of their mother's attention, though as Ben and Charlie's mother had left, Freddy and Reynard's mother was nowhere to be seen.

"What? The fact that we're twelve again or that were alive? Or maybe it's that we're back to the same day from when we died? Or-" Reynard stuck his hand up gently, as if to ask his brother Freddy to be silent. Freddy grumbled, eating some leftover pizza with a scrunched up nose.

"It's true, it is a bit weird… I mean… how old are we actually? Ten and Twelve? We died then… but we still have the minds we had before… our twenty something old ones… the…" Reynard pushed his glasses up his nose, seeming to forget what it was he was saying. Charlie was sitting next to him, leaning on his shoulder.

"You know… I don't really remember what happened… you know… before this happened. "Ben looked down at his hand, seeing the skin. "Do you guys know? Charlie didn't know either…"

"N...no… I can't say I-"

"Uh, yeah" Freddy interrupted, putting up his hand, imitating his brother. "Do you guys not remember? Jeremy… Jessie… do you not remember what happened with them? And when… Charlie… and Jessie… do you remember that…. and then… those… balloons…?" Freddy said, rubbing his head with his hand.

"The balloons... " Ben said, looking up at the ceiling. He did remember that, actually, the balloons… then tying his mask to it… but what did it mean?

"Maybe we should go back? To the restaurant?" Freddy suggested. Ben looked up at him with an angry scowl.

"You want to go back there? Do you not know what happens today? Do you? WE DIE!" Ben said, making Freddy sink back in his seat. "Freddy… we can't go back there…"

"What, then? Do you want to just sit back here and do nothing? Think about This Ben, do you remember all of those secrets and mysteries? All those things about what happened? Do you know what-"

"Freddy… stop… I'll go." Charlie said, standing up next to Reynard. "I don't want to sit here… maybe this is just for today… this… change… if we don't use it now, it may go away and then… I don't know what will happen to us…" Reynard looked up at her, nodding in understanding. Charlie's face flushed.

Ben looked at his sister's face. How much she has changed… from the little ten year old… afraid of her closet and the monster under her bed. They all looked the same, yet they were still themselves… and…. there are still some things that they still don't know… and what would they do? Live life normally? After what happened? Ben didn't even remember what his teacher's name was, or if he even had any real friends…

"Alright." Ben said, finally, looking up at the three faces looking at him with hopeful eyes. "Let's go… right into the jaws of enlightenment!"

"You're so corny" Freddy noted. Ben laughed, turning to leave, his friends close behind.

* * *

It was dark out on the street, eerily so. Andrew held Goldie close to his chest, shaking violently. He never thought he could run as fast as he did now, running all the way home in the dark with no light from anywhere except the crescent moon in the sky, barely enough to see more than three feet ahead of himself. His home was only down the block from this father's workplace, and upon getting into his house, he slammed the door shut, panting with fierce shakes. He slumped to the ground, holding Goldie tightly.

 _I just saw my dad kill a child…_ he thought to himself. I _just saw my dad murder a child_ He thought again, making himself cry even harder M _y dad… killed…. a kid… like me…. that kid… he's dead…_ He thought again, screaming out to his empty house. Would his dad come for him too? His brother? What would happen?

"I-I Don-don't know… wh-what to do… VENUS! PLEASE!" Andrew cried, looking up at the ceiling. "Please…. I-I need… need you… please…" He cried, holding his stuffed bear tightly to his chest.

"Shh… it's alright… don't cry."

"W-what?" Andrew said, looking around. The room was dark, he now noticed, except for the television, which blurred with black and white static. "H-Hello?" He said, looking for anyone who might have spoken. It was a voice he had never heard before.

"It's ok… that child is safe now… no adult can hurt him now…"

"Where are you?" Andrew said, half pouting.

"Why, you're holding me right now"

"W-what?" Andrew said, looking down at the bear in his hands. "Goldie?"

"Yeah, it's me… sorry I've been so quiet before now… I've just had some stuff to take care of, but it's ok now." Goldie said. Andrew noticed her mouth was static; her words were spoken in his head, like he was just thinking in a different voice.

"Am I crazy? I would be-"

"No no… It's really me talking! I promise." Andrew frowned, looking at the shiny golden bear. "Now now, don't look at me like that, Andrew."

"Oh… sorry… I'm just…. scared…. and lonely…."

"It's ok… I'm here… I'll be here… for you, just for you Andrew. Do you remember your sister Andrew? I'll be like her, just like you made me." Goldie said, a soft hum to her voice. Andrew looked at her with utter confusion.

"I… I'd like that Goldie… but… how do you know so much about me?" Andrew asked her, lifting her up as he stood to go to his room. The living room had an eerie feeling to it, like it was almost melting away into something darker. "I don't want to be in here anymore… I want to go to bed…"

"That's ok Andrew, I'll be with you. Let's go to bed." She said as Andrew carried her towards his bedroom. Shadows played tricks on him in his mind. He thought he saw something peeking around the corner of his hallway, but he ran into his room to fast to employ the idea. His mind was packed with so many thoughts, and his head started to hurt after all the running he had just endured.

"Let's… go. Let's go to bed Andrew. You need some sleep."

"Yeah… sleep." Andrew said, swaying as he climbed into his bed. A cold chill swept through the room, like a fan started to blow colder than cold air into his room, making him shiver with a sick feeling to his stomach. He clutched Goldie even harder, half expecting her to complain or whimper. When she did not, he felt reassured, hugging her as he slowed his breathing and heart beat, trying to fall asleep. Right before he fell asleep, he thought he heard something open door, only to see it was just his mind playing a trick on him.

* * *

"Wake up Andrew!" Goldie said to him, making him open his eyes slowly. He looked around his room as he sat up, noticing how strange it looked. It technically looked the same, but something eerie about it made it feel so foreign.

"Oh no…" Goldie said, her voice not as steady and relaxed as before. It was so stern, and uncollective, giving Andrew an unsettling feeling. "They're coming… Andrew, They're coming!" Goldie said finally, nearly choking on her own voice. Sweat dripped down Andrew's back, making him feel even worse.

"W-What's coming?" Andrew said, crossing his legs on the bed to keep himself upright. Goldie said nothing, but the door to Andrew's left started to shake.

"ANDREW!" Goldie said loudly, making Andrew jump. "Go! The door! You can't let them get in here!" Goldie said. Andrew jumped up, mostly out of fear, towards the door. He shook as he held it shut, making an effort not to cry. On his shelf, next to the door, sat an unusually placed Flashlight, not his own. Thanking his life, he picked it off the shelf, opening the door slowly. He didn't hear anything, no breathing, no moving, nothing. Flicking the flashlight on revealed… nothing. With a sigh, he looked back to his bed, where he left Goldie.

"It was nothing…" He said, seeming relieved. "It sure had sounded like something…"

"Andrew…" Goldie started to say, but trailed off, seeming to forget whatever it was she was saying. Andrew sighed, looking down the hallway. It was dark, darker than dark. Nothing seemed to be down it, though he thought he heard… something, from the kitchen.

"Hold it here Goldie… I think my dad is home…" Andrew said quietly, peeking over his shoulder to make sure Goldie was still there.

"Wait! Andrew! Don't go out there! It's not safe!" Goldie said, though Andrew wasn't listening. Shutting the door behind himself, he slowly crept down the hall, looking at the neatly placed pictures up on the wall. Pictures of him, his dad, even his mom splayed out on either wall. In that regard, everything was normal, the walls, the lamp on the table, even one of Andrew's toys, all was normal.

Andrew stopped. _Scrape Scratch_ He heard. "Hello?" Andrew said, shaking. _Scratch_ …. He heard. It sounded like something long and metallic scraping the wall. Coming… coming towards him. It was right ahead of him, at the turn of the hallway. Andrew shook even faster, feeling the heat of his body go down as the cold took over him, smothering him like a blanket. Then, as Andrew thought it went away, he saw it, poking it's head around the corner. "B-Bonnie?" Andrew said, seeing the dark blue bunny look at him from around the corner. Long, gnarled fingers and teeth, pressed into a wicked smile, startled him into a scream as he rushed towards him, screeching with a loud metallic scrape.

* * *

"I nearly forgot what the outside was like!" Freddy said with a chuckle. He was right, Ben thought, they had been inside for so many years, they nearly forgot what the building even looked like. It's pale white sides and the great big Freddy Fazbear sign were a big change of scenery as opposed to the black and white checkered insides. "Man… Not even twenty minutes as a human and we're already back here…"

"Yeah…" Charlie said, sighing under her breath. Ben thought about how long they had been in there. The days blended together into something that his brain had trouble sorting. It was just, his short life before he died, and his death that lasted over twenty years. He was dead more than alive. "Shall we go in?" Charlie asked, snapping Ben out of his trance.

"Yeah… let's go." Ben said, pushing the doors to the establishment open, just as he had the first time, his little sister chasing after him with her bright smile and eyes, eager to start off his brother's birthday.

"Ben, do you think we'll…" Freddy started, but stopped, mid sentence. They all looked at him, in the lobby, each of them knowing what he was going to say. "I mean… it could… then what would happen?" Freddy sighed.

"I think… we'll…" Ben started, thinking about his words carefully "Well… if it… does… happen, then… do you think we'd just… move on?" He said, nearly choking as the words came out. At that point, he had nearly given up on trying to move on.

"It's not important, what happens happens, right?" Charlie said, getting a nod from the silent Reynard in support, making her cheeks flush. "Come on guys, it won't be that bad- hey! Ben! Remember? It's your birthday again!" Charlie said. Ben was taken aback, having forgotten his own birthday. And one he already had as well. "Ben…" Charlie said, hugging her brother lightly.

"Come on, we gotta get in there!" Freddy said excitedly, dragging Ben through the door with Charlie and Reynard close behind. Right before they opened the door, however, Freddy and Ben stopped, feeling a rush of sickness fall over them. Freddy had to let go of Ben in the process, swaying slightly as he tried to open the door.

"Wait… what… what's happen-… what's happening?" Ben said, feeling himself go red hot, like his heart had started pumping liquid hot magma through his veins instead of blood. "Charlie!" He said, looking over to her. She had slumped over, next to Reynard, as if her knees had given out. Shortly after, she fell down, right on her chest, heaving heavily. Everyone else in the lobby had gone, leaving the four children alone to suffer from something they couldn't explain.

"Ben! Wh-what…" Charlie started. Ben's vision started to blur, making his eyes cross and his stomach lurch. Everything blacked out for a moment. At that same instant, he felt his body go numb with cold. He wanted to shiver, but found he couldn't, no matter how hard he tried. His vision slowly came back, though he found he was in a different room with the lights out.

"Ben! Oh god…" Charlie said from somewhere. Her voice sounded… "Ben… it's… it's not us anymore…" She said, making him look down at himself.

"Wait… no… not… not again…" Ben said, seeing his hands now a dark shade of blue. "No! NO! NO!" He screamed, pulling at his chest with his hands. His body wasn't going numb or cold, it was him losing all his blood, his heart, everything. He was never alive at all, he never went back to being human; Ben was dreaming the whole thing, Just as Freddy, Charlie and Reynard had.

"...mmmhhh…." Ben heard the familiar voice of Reynard, or Foxy, as he now guessed. Looking to his left, now remembering his form was now much bigger, picked up the poor fox. He looked much different now, Ben thought. His fingers were tipped, sharp as knifes, and he now had a tongue that also came to a point. He looked like something out of a horror movie.

"What… we're…" Foxy said, seeing himself as he now was. Bonnie heard the utter Terror in his voice, making him feel even worse as even the calm, cool, and collected one started to panic. "I don't want to do this again! I can't!" Foxy cried, clearly shaking.

"Foxy, calm-" Chica started.

"NO! NO MORE!" Foxy said, falling back. "I-I can't do this again! Please!" Foxy shook violently, making the metal of his body shake. Chica sat next to him, trying to calm him down as Bonnie looked around for Freddy. He wasn't with them at all, not lying on the floor, or in the fridge, as Bonnie had expected. It was as if he was never there, and maybe he wasn't.

"I can't! Please no!" Foxy Said behind Bonnie, Chica holding him to try and calm him. Bonnie sighed, turning around towards the dark behind him to find Freddy.

* * *

 **Author's Note-**

Hello! I got this one out a bit late, but it doesn't matter, At least it got out before a month, just a week! Hopefully, I'll start to get used to putting these out like I used to, although with three core classes this semester, My doubts are high. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this one, and I'm looking forward to hearing what you guys think about this one! Later!

* * *

 **Song of the Day-**

"Coffee's For Closers" By Fall Out Boy. Because it is.


	3. Pushing the Door

**Chapter 3- Pushing the Door**

* * *

"Freddy?" Bonnie said. Chica had sat down next to Foxy, trying to calm him down. In the meantime, Bonnie had begun to search the rest of the house for Freddy. The house was strange, he couldn't tell if it was a modern day house, in present time, or a house he might have seen in his real life before he died. Retro lamps and wallpaper were abundant and obvious, making him believe he was even farther back, maybe even before he was born. His mind was so full of questions, but who could he ask? "Freddy?" Bonnie said again, out of desperation. He had already searched half the building for the fuzzy brown bear, and with no luck either.

"Hmm… I wonder how you four got here…" A voice said to him, making him cringe. The voice sounded familiar.

"Goldie?" Bonnie said, More of a statement than a question.

"I know where Freddy is, and you all need to get him and leave!" She said, her voice bitter.

"Why? We don't know why we're even here!" Bonnie said. Goldie always confused him. The most he really even knew about her was that she was how mysterious she was. The first time she met her, she was completely against them, with her mysterious power erasing their minds or pinning them against each other more times than Bonnie could count. "I need to find Freddy, and I want to know why i'm here."

"Well, then you better-" Her voice stopped, as if something interrupted her. "Look, just stay away from Andrew! He's more important than all of you put together."

Bonnie stopped, racking his brain to think of a plan to get himself out of this mess. Freddy was missing, Foxy and Chica were useless in this particular situation, Foxy to freaked to help, and Chica to worried about Foxy to think about helping either. Bonnie had to think of a plan to help himself, no matter what he had to do. "Andrew you say? I've heard about him." Bonnie lied, a smirk shining on his face. "And I don't like him."

 _"Bonnie! Say anything else-"_

"I've got a few things to say to Andrew first, Goldie, and I need you to stay away from me and my friends. So either you help me, or I "Help" Andrew." Bonnie said, surprised at his own words. They kind of just flew out.

 _"Forget about it! I know you! You're too weak to do anything!"_ Goldie growled, making him sigh.

"Fine… have it your way." Bonnie said, walking towards a hallway he saw in the distance. He wasn't sure what he would do, but he had to get out of this mess… and he really would do anything to do that.

He peeked around the corner, peering down the hallway. He saw a single door on the same side of the wall he was looking down. The door sat completely still, with no signs of moving. "Ugh…" Bonnie said quietly, looking at his hand with a sigh. "Sharp…" He noted. He rubbed them against the wall, looking at the marks that they left. _"_ _I wonder what I could do to that child…"_ He thought, a bit worried at how he felt about thinking that.

The door knob was turning, pouring weak light out into the hallway. Bonnie pulled back his head, breathing heavily with his large chest. _"_ _Ok, ok, just… scare him, at least? Can I do that? I look really scary… and i've been doing it to nightguards since as long as I can remember… I can scare him…" he thought to himself. "Maybe… I could rip him though. Destroy him. It would not be hard..."_ He thought. "I'll do anything to go back to the way things were…" He said slowly, looking down the hallway from the corner he stood at.

"I'll just wait for him… And… and…" Bonnie said, still confused as to what he will do. "Kill him…?" He thought. "Yeah… yeah… KILL! I'll kill him!" he said quietly yet excitedly. Just then, the door peeked open, and out stepped a small boy, his age hard to determine. He was much smaller than Bonnie though, much, much smaller. "There he is!"

The boy must have seen him, because he exclaimed loudly "B-bonnie?" He said. This made bonnie hesitate, but his goal was still clear in his mind. Lunging forward, he lept at the boy with arms outstretched.

* * *

"AUGH!" Andrew screamed, falling down to the ground as the large bunny flew at him. The bunny fell just short of him, breathing heavily. Terrified, Andrew quickly stood up and scrambled to shut the door to his room. Before he could though, Bonnie stuck his arm in the door, then his head.

A wicked grin shown on his face. "I'm here for you Andrew!" Bonnie said loudly, reaching for him. Andrew ran towards his bed, picking up Goldie and bolting for the door on the other side of his room. Bonnie ran behind him, close.

"Run Andrew! Don't let Bonnie catch you! He'll kill you!" Goldie warned. Andrew could only groan as he ran through the living room.

"DAD!" He screamed, though no one came.

"He's not here… neither is your brother Andrew." Goldie said. Andrew sighed as he ran back to his room, slamming both doors shut as hard as he could.

"I-... I don't… what's happening?" Andrew cried. Tears soaked his face and Goldie as he held her close, trying to calm down. "Wh-why is Bonnie trying to get me?" He asked.

"I don't know." She said flatly.

"Do you think he's talking about out Bonnie?" Andrew heard from behind him.

"Yeah, He is pretty crazy."

"Oh now now, don't be rude, Bonnie is a good friend, although he can be a bit much for me a times."

"Who's that?" Andrew said carefully, looking behind him. On the bed sat three little bears, each nearly the size of Goldie. They all looked at him with their wide eyes. "A-are you guys bad too?" Andrew asked, tears still falling.

"Oh, no no, but you might want to watch those Doors for Bonnie, little boy. He's looking for me, I mean us. And from the looks of things he might want to kill you as well, or at least scare you!" One of the said, making another laugh.

"Yeah, I told you he was crazy! I wonder if this little kid will make it or not!"

"Oh shut it you. Anyway, you should be careful with that bunny, he's a bit of an-"

"Anal jerk?"

"Watch your mouth you!"

"Um… what's going on?" Andrew asked Goldie.

 _"This is Freddy, but for some reason he's in three separate bits… maybe he couldn't hold himself together long enough to stay in one piece."_

Andrew sighed. This was all happening so fast, he felt his head would just fall off his head without his consent. "I need a minute to calm down…" Andrew sniffled. His whole world has been so hard, just to live felt like a sin to him. "Can we just leave? I don't want to be here…"

 _"It's alright Andrew, the night is almost over-"_

As if on cue, Andrew heard the familiar sound of his alarm clock ringing next to his bed. At the sound of it, The small Freddy's covered their little ears and ran under his bed, out of sight. Outside his room, he heard someone growl, and dash away down the hallway. Andrew let out a breath. "It's over…" He said quietly, walking over to his bed and lying down. "I need a minute… I haven't slept all night…"

 _"Good night Andrew…_ _"_ Goldie said, Andrew snuggling her up in his arm.

* * *

"What was that?" Chica said quietly. Foxy lifted up his head, after lying down for awhile.

"It sounded like a clock… I-I wonder what time it is…" Foxy said quietly. His head hurt, and his vision was hazy. He hated what happened to him… it made him… almost angry… and tired… tired of being who he was not. He was tired of being Foxy.

"Foxy…."

"What…"

"Foxy… come out…"

Foxy looked up. The room he was in had changed. He was no longer in some strange, forein house, he was back in his pirates cove, and his body had changed back to being Normal Foxy. He didn't look like a nightmare anymore.

"Foxy please…" Chica said, looking at him from behind the curtains. She was back to normal as well.

He remembered these days. He had went mad, or at least deep in thought, and they would try day in and day out to try and coax him out. He would always drive them away, and no matter how hard they tried, he would never stop sulking.

"Just go away Chica…" He said. He really did feel like sulking being back in that place again, the air felt cold, and his heart did too.

"Please Foxy…"

"Go away chica! Seriously!"

"You've always been like this… so reclusive… so angry… why? Was it me? Did I do this?" Chica said, rubbing her eyes.

Foxy stiffened. When he first heard this, when it really happened, he just walked over to the curtains and slammed them in her face. Now, though, he couldn't even reply to her. His mind raced, his chest whirred with it's mechanical tick. "Chica…" He managed to say, feeling the heat of his face burn.

"I just… I want to know why… if it was me… if it was Bonnie… or anyone… I want to know why you act this way…" She said, standing up on the stage, getting inside with him. He nearly fell backward as she reached out and touched his hand. "Foxy… I feel like… are you hiding something from us? Do you know something?" She said, looking into his eyes innocently. Foxy felt sick. Was this what would have happened then? If he hadn't pushed her away? Would she have been this friendly with him? Or was she just trying to pry him?

"Just get out Chica…" He said, pulling his hand back. She did comply, though, and she left the room, her face in a scowl.

"Fine! You can just sit here and sulk for all I care! FOXY! I know you're hiding something, I had my doubts before, but now I just… I just.. .ugh!" She said, storming away. Foxy felt something then, like a knife came up and stabbed him right through the heart. Hearing her say that made him want to crawl away somewhere dark and cry.

"Chica.." Foxy said, tipping over and holding his legs to his chest, feeling like he could just melt into the floor and never have to face her again.

* * *

Chica looked around. She had blacked out for a moment, now she sat alone, in the pizzeria. It was strange, everyone, everything, was frozen. Not in a cold sense, but like they were timeless, as if nothing affected them. She touched a woman, laughing at someone or something, but she did not move, she did not react. She wasn't even warm. Strange lighting filled the room, a low, yet vibrant pink. She sighed, sitting down at one of the booths.

"What is happening…" She said. She had returned to her normal self, with her human arms covering her face. "I don't… what is happening? Why is this really happening?" She said, shaking her head left and right quickly.

 _"Don't cry Chica."_ She heard someone say, making her gasp. She looked up, quickly looking around for the voice. Even when she stood up to look, she saw nothing. It had called her Chica, it knew who she was.

"Don't cry…? Why does… why does it not want me to cry?" She said. It had occurred to her, that she had not realised who had said the voice, and she was sure that the people that were frozen could not speak. Even if they could, who could have known who she was? She had never seen these people before, much less spoken about her deep dark secrets of who she was. Or what she was.

 _"So nice to see you here…_ _"_ It said again, from behind her. She jerked around, spotting the voice at last. She covered her mouth, stepping back. It was Foxy, looking like something out of a nightmare, his head jerking left and right at random intervals. He was looking Dead at her, though, through her to her soul. Charlie froze where she stood, unmoving. She was too scared so say anything. "Chica… come to me… be with me…" He said, or at least, she thought he said it. It came from behind her. She turned around quickly, seeing Bonnie, also jerking and twitching, with his hand extended out towards her.

Charlie shook her head, taking a step away from them both. They had called her Chica, not her real name, and they didn't even seem real. "B-ben? Reynard? Why are you… what's wrong with you?" She said, taking another step back.

 _"Trust me Chica!"_ Bonnie said, taking a large step towards her. Charlie whimpered at his approach. "Aww, come now, little sister, don't you trust me? I came to help you, or at least, for you to help me. There's something… no, someone that I need you help me… remove." He said, yet again coming closer, a loud screech coming from his arms and legs.

" _No Chica, come with me, I want to be with you… Don't you know who I am? It's me, Foxy, I love you, Chica…"_ He said, inching closer to her, just as Bonnie had. Charlie covered her ears and closed her eyes. These were not her brother and Reynard. She shook her head, taking a few more steps away.

"CHICA! COME NOW." Bonnie said, getting right up in her face, making her want to scream or cry. He grabbed her arm, his metal wires poking into her skin, making blood pour down her arm. She cried out in pain as he picked her up.

"P-PUT ME DOWN!" She said, pushing against his head. He laughed, turning around. She looked where he did. The restaurant had faded away, and she saw that it was divided in two sections. One side, the one to her right, was bright white, with small figures standing very, very far away. They looked human, and they were all waving. Charlie couldn't make them out, and the pain from her arm made her eyes blur at the bright light.

The other side was dark. Dark shadows loomed in the already dark light, sending chills up her back. She was standing between the two sides, at a stand still with Bonnie and Foxy looking at her. Bonnie turned, and began to walk with her towards the deep, dark abyss. Foxy watched her as she looked over Bonnie shoulder, reaching out, kicking at him with her legs, to no avail.

"Bonnie! Let me go! BEN PLEASE!" She cried. Bonnie stopped, at the mention of his name. He threw her to the ground, her head hitting the ground. The ground was icy cold, like it was covered in snow.

 _"Don't you DARE call me that! There is no Ben, Chica, there never was, never will be, and that's that! And soon, there will be no Charlie either, or a Reynard for all I know…"_ He said, looking down at her with a grim expression. _"_ _You're not going with me… are you?_ _"_ He said, his tone suddenly changing. Her vision faded, her head swimming. She tried to reach out for him, but all she felt was the cold, frigid air on her naked hand.

* * *

Charlie woke up again, sitting up with a start. She was in her room again, on her bed. The door was open, just a crack, and through it light poured into the room. It felt like it was late, very late. She got out of bed, feeling the need to stretch badly. "What happened? Was it a dream?" She said, her eyes glazing over. She peeked out of her door, seeing the room completely empty. "Ben… I wonder if he's here…" She said, walking towards his closed door. She felt a chill run up her spine as she turned the icy door knob.

"Ben?" She said, looking in her brother's dark room. His window was open, the curtains swaying slowly as the wind blew softly against them. She crept towards his bed, wondering if his bed was empty or not. She lifted the blankets, sighing when she found them covering his empty bed, the sheets showing no signs use. Just then, the phone in her living room rang loudly, making her jump out of her skin.

"Who's that?" She said quietly, looking out her brother's door. The phone was on the counter that separates the kitchen from the living room, and it seemingly hoped on it's stand as the annoying ring rattled the room. She stepped out into the room, edging towards the phone. A strange sense of dread filled her as she picked it up and raised it to her ear.

"Hello?" She said, listening to the silence on the other end. For a moment, nothing happened, and she was about to hang it up.

 _"We're coming…"_ It said, and a low noise sounded through the phone, like a laugh. Charlie dropped the phone, backing away slowly. We're coming? What did that mean… She thought, looking around her apartment, feeling sick with worry as to who there "we're" was.

She heard the laugh again, much louder and deeper. It came from her brother's room, behind her. She shook with Terror as she bolted towards her front door, fumbling against the door knob to fling it open.

" _CHARLIE!"_ The voice from the phone said, and she heard the door of her brother's room fling open, and heavy footsteps sound behind her. She flung her weight against the door, and it flung open just as the thing behind her came into view.

"GOLDIE! STAY AWAY!" Charlie screamed, slamming the door behind her as she quickly trudged towards the elevator, tears streaking down her face.

* * *

 **Author's Note-**

Hello! It's me again! I hope you liked this chapter! I'm sorry this one came a bit after the others, as I've been extremly stressed all of last week and could not write anything! But it's ok, All is well and I'll be writing even more from here on out (Don't quote me!)

* * *

 **Song of the Day-**

Let's take a break from fnaf songs and talk about one of my favorite songs, "Guns and Horses" By Ellie Goulding! She is one of my favorite artists, and if you've never heard this one, it's great!


End file.
